Our little life in Lima
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Threequl to 'Our Mistakes' and 'New Beginnings' rated M for smut...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So this is the threequel to 'Our Mistakes' and 'New Beginnings' I hope you like it! Rena is 16, Adi is 13, Jamie is 15, Levi is 7, the adults are 36, and Emma and Jane are 6.**

Chapter 1

"Mum! Can you tell Rena to hurry up; she's been in the bathroom for ages!" Adi shouted to her mother.

"Do not yell at me like that Adi! Rena hurry up, you are going to make your sister late." Rachel banged on the door to hurry Rena along.

Rena slowly opened the door and smirked the famous Puckerman smirk at her sister.

"Hope you didn't want a show, no hot water left." Rena smiled and walking into her bedroom.

"ARGH!" Adi yelled and stomped back into her room and slammed the door.

Rachel sighed; all they did lately was fight.

"Mum, can you please make me some toast?" Levi asked shyly after witnessing the fight between his sisters.

"Only if you promise to not turn into a devil when you're a teenager," Rachel smiled at her son.

"Promise," Levi beamed causing Rachel to laugh, she still had one kid that listened to her.

Being the new Director of the New Directions, Rachel worked at the high school so she could keep an eye on Rena and now Jamie who started his first day of freshman year today. Adi was in her last year of middle school and Quinn happened to be her teacher, Levi was still in elementary school along with Quinn and Finn's daughters who were a year younger than he was. Quinn dropped Jamie off at Rachel's house and collected Levi and Adi, the elementary school was next to the middle school, so she would drop off Emma, Jane and Levi at their classes before making her way to the middle school to prepare for the day ahead. Rachel took Jamie and Rena to school, Rena was off as soon as her mum stopped the car, Rena was in Glee Club as well as a cheerio, she was everything Rachel wasn't at school; popular she defiantly got that from her father. Jamie was a little bit more nervous and waited a bit before getting out of the car.

"Are you okay Jamie?" Rachel asked seeing that he was worried.

"F-fine," Jamie said before walking away to try and find his friends.

Rachel would make sure to keep an eye out on him; she didn't want to see him getting hurt.

Rachel was a well-respected teacher; she was liked by students and other teachers; which did make her job a lot easier. Rachel was the guidance officer during the day and was the Glee Club Director 4 days a week after school. She loved the Glee Club and was happy that it status had improved since she had been to this school; meaning the kids didn't get slushy facials anymore.

Rachel was setting up her office when a very familiar person walked into her office and closed the door, pulling the blinds down so they had privacy.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Rachel laughed at her husband.

"Seeing my sexy wife, I've always wanted to have sex in this office," Puck smirked wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Noah, we are not having sex in my office, a student could come in at any time." Rachel said trying not to laugh, Puck still made her break all the rules.

"Well as much as I'd love to fuck you right now, I actually came her because Quinn said you were a bit stressed this morning when she picked Adi and Levi up for school, so I came by after work" Puck said sitting on the seat across from Rachel's.

"I'm fine Noah, you should go home and sleep you have another night shift tonight." Rachel told her husband.

"Family comes first, what's up babe?" Puck asked.

Rachel sighed knowing he would leave until she told him what was wrong,

"Rena and Adi were fighting again this morning, Rena used all the hot water and Adi couldn't take a shower, Levi is my only good child and that won't last long considering he is a teenager in 6 years and with your genes… honey were doomed." Rachel said closing her eyes.

"What up with Rena these days? She's not my little princess anymore," Puck said almost sulking he so didn't want his girls growing up.

"She's a teenager, and somehow she managed to get Santana's genes," Rachel laughed a little.

"Adi is 100% you babe, so you know she's awesome," Puck smirked.

"Totally, sometimes I just want my little Rena back, I mean 2 years ago she still respected me and now it's all boys this and parties that, did you know I caught her making out with the captain of the football team the last day of school last year?" Rachel told Puck.

"What the fuck? No baby you did not tell me that, she's too young for that shit!" Puck said freaking out; his little girl was growing up way too fast.

"I know I didn't tell you because she agreed to end it, but I don't know how true that was;" Rachel admitted.

"Of course she didn't end it, she's a teenager;" Puck said as if it were obvious.

"Well when I was her age, I wasn't making out with random boys" Rachel tried to defend herself.

"Well Rena ain't like you, she's like me" Puck said regretting it straight away.

"Thanks Noah, nice to know; will you high five her when she slushies people?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Rach…" Puck began before being cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel said and smiled when she saw Rena and instantly frowned when she saw that Rena was in fact covered in a bright blue slushy.

"Mum," Rena said trying not to cry,

"Baby girl who did this to you?" Rachel said rushing to her daughter.

"Rena," Puck said sternly when she didn't answer.

"Dad I just want to talk to mum as a guidance officer, please go." Rena said trying not to cry.

Rachel looked at Noah and kissed him softly on the lips; Puck nodded kissed Rena on the temple and left the room; even though he wanted to kick some kid's ass he went to his car, knowing that if he assaulted a minor he would be in a lot of shit; so he removed himself from the situation.

After Rachel cleaned Rena up the best she could with what she had, she let Rena sit down and kept quiet just waiting for Rena to open up and explain what happened.

"You know Tommy?" Rena said quietly.

"Yes, the football captain," Rachel said.

"Turns out you were right, he got angry with me for not meeting him in the supply closet, because I didn't want to have sex with him," Rena said wiping away her tears.

"Rena you shouldn't have sex with someone just because they tell you too, you should wait until you are in love and are 100% ready, I don't want you to be taken advantage of, and I am so proud of you for saying no," Rachel said placing her hand over her daughters.

"People are going to think I'm a loser now, being a cheerleader you are expected to put out for the football players," Rena said sadly.

"Well don't be on the cheerleading teams," Rachel told her daughter.

Rena pulled her hand away from Rachel's

"I'm sorry mum, but I can't be like you when you were in high school," Rena said before leaving the room in tears, she couldn't believe she just said that to her mother; Rachel was Rena's hero; but she didn't believe she could go through what Rachel went through on a daily bases for 3 more years.

**A/N Do you like it? How would you like the story to go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, fluffy chapter, might get cavities! If you have read the first 2 stories of this you'll know that Songbird is kind of the theme song for this story!**

Chapter 2

"You said what to your mother?" Puck asked Rena while everyone was eating at the dinner table later that night.

"I just said what I feel, high school is just the same; dad you can't preach, after all you were the one who invented the slushies; and I sure as hell don't want to be covered in another one of them," Rena defended herself.

"You are such a bitch," Adi said defending her mother,

"Language," Rachel scolded Adi,

"Sorry, but it's true; mum does everything for us and this is how you repay her; so typical," Adi says rolling her eyes at her older sister.

"When you are in high school next year and you're getting slushied, don't expect me to help clean you up," Rena said bitterly before walking away to her room.

Rachel placed her hand over Adi's as a silent thank you before turning to Levi who was having trouble cutting his meat and helping him trying to keep the tears from spilling out; her own daughter was ashamed of her and that hurt. Puck saw Rachel trying to stop the tears and excused himself following his oldest daughter to her room.

"What they hell do you think you're doing?" Puck asked sitting on Rena's bed.

"Nothing," Rena said not looking at Puck, she hated it when her parents where mad at her.

"You made your mother cry," Puck said softly.

"What?" Rena's head sprung up "I didn't mean to," Rena said tears in her own eyes.

"Why are you doing this princess?" Puck asked.

"I can't be a loser dad, I like being popular," Rena admitted,

"Being popular is okay, but doing what you love is the best; I was never happier at high school then when I joined glee and then started dating your mum," Puck confused.

"Was it worth it?" Rena asked her dad,

"Yeah; all the slushies, all the names, we are Puckerman's we are badass, we play by our own rules," Puck smirked at his daughter causing Rena to smirk back.

There was a pause,

"You know when your mum found out she was pregnant with you she coped a lot of shit for it; from people at school, teachers and hell even her dad's for a little bit," Puck told his daughter honestly.

"And if she listened to them; caved in to peer pressure; you wouldn't be here Rena," Puck said softly.

Letting his words sink in, he stood up; kissed Rena on the temple and walked out of her room.

Xxxxx

Later that night, when Puck was at work; the kids were asleep and Rachel was lying in bed reading a book; Rena slowly walked into her parent's room; sliding into bed next to her mum.

"I want to be like you, I love it how you don't care what anybody thinks about you; I love that I can sing just like you and that you always put me, Adi, dad and Levi first; I'm so sorry mummy," Rena said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, I know you are," Rachel said hugging her daughter back.

"Whenever I was sad, you always sung this to me; I want to sing it to you, because I really do love you so much mum," Rena said and Rachel turned over to give Rena her full attention.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world_

_To you, I'll never be cold_

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_

_Like never before, like never before._

"I love you mum," Rena said softly "And I'm going to stand up for myself, not give in to peer pressure; after all I am a Puckerman and dad has always told us we are badasses, but start using it hey," Rena smirked.

"I couldn't be prouder," Rachel said and kissed her daughter on the temple,

"Night mum," Rena said before leaving her parents room.

Rachel went to sleep with a smile on her face that night.

Xxxxx

The first Glee Club meeting was being held today; Rachel walked into the choir room and smiled before frowning seeing she was missing two of her members.

"Rena where's Samantha and Beck?" Rachel asked her daughter "And why aren't you and Ruby in your cheerleading uniforms?"

"Coach wanted us to choose between Glee or Cheerleading, Sam and Beck chose cheering; Ruby and I chose Glee," Rena smiled at her mum.

"We would never ditch you Mrs P," Ruby smiled up at Rachel, who was like a second mum to her.

"Are you girls sure?" Rachel said she knew Rena had said sorry to her last night but she didn't want her daughter to be picked on at school.

"I'm a Puckerman and Ruby is an adoptive Puckerman; we are badasses, we could wear a brown paper bag to school and still be cool." Rena smirked to her mum,

"God you remind me of your father, and Ruby you remind me of Noah but I still don't know how," Rachel laughed.

"Okay so we only have 18 members instead of 20 but we have enough to compete since the minimum is 15; does anyone have a song prepared for today?" Rachel asked the kids.

"Ruby and I do," Rena told her mum, Rachel nodded and watched her daughter and 3rd daughter blow her away by singing 'Defying Gravity', she was so glad Rena finally found the Puckerman gene.

**A/N Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

"Oh god Noah, faster," Rachel moaned as Noah pounded into her,

"Fuck Rach, you like that don't you baby, when I fuck you hard." Puck said and grinned when he heard the loud moan that escaped Rachel's mouth as she nodded her head silently begging for him to increase the pace.

"Noah, I love it; I love you... god, I'm so fucking close!" Rachel said as she wrapped her legs around Puck and brought him closer to her; Puck got the hint and began to thrust in and out of his wife at a furious pace, Rachel dropped one of her legs from his waist as she couldn't keep it there anymore, Puck grabbed her leg and placed it on his shoulder; sending him deeper, they both moaned each other's name as Puck increased his thrusts and Rachel rolled her hips to met his perfectly.

"Are you gunna come baby? I wanna feel you, come for me Rachel," Puck panted into her ear, it wasn't long before Rachel dug her nails into his shoulders and exploded around her husband's cock sending Noah over with her chanting out her name.

Puck rolled off of Rachel and brought her into his side,

"Fucking amazing, baby." Puck smiled against her hair,

"Hmm," Was all Rachel could reply before falling asleep,

Xxxxxx

The next morning was the weekend, so Rachel got up at around 7am and went downstairs to make breakfast for her family, Levi was always the first one up; given that he was 7 and didn't really like the idea of sleeping in; give him 5 years; Rachel thought; he was her little boy, still watching cartoon's in the morning, sometimes she wished he would stay like this forever; but if he was anything like his father, he would be watching cartoon's well into his 30's given that Puck was sitting next to his son laughing at the T.V with him.

"Oh my god, you two are so loud; shut up!" Rena said as she stormed down the stairs at 7:30 in the morning,

"No, dad and I are watching Wacky Races; it's bad ass!" Levi defended their actions.

"No, it's old and annoying; I'm 16 I need my sleep!" Rena argued back before she began to make herself a coffee, after saying good morning to her mother.

"Adi isn't awake," Levi said being a smartass, he loved to annoy his older sisters.

"That's because Adi sleeps like she's dead, so shut it midget!" Rena said before slapping the back of his head, and walking to the dining room table to eat her breakfast.

"Dad she hit me!" Levi said fake crying.

"Suck it up son," Was all that Puck said not taking his eyes off the telly.

Levi wiped away his crocodile tears before shrugging it off and began to watch the cartoon's and eating his toast that Rachel had put into his lap.

"Thanks mum," He smiled up at Rachel,

"No problem my little boy," Rachel said kissing Levi on the cheek.

"Where's mine?" Puck asked fake pouting,

"Make it yourself honey," Rachel smirked before going to the dining room to eat her breakfast.

"Bullshit," Puck whispered underneath his breath before getting up to make some toast.

Xxxxxx

Later that day, Rachel and Puck where playing with Levi out the back when Adi called for her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" Rachel said as soon as she closed the bathroom door to give the two some privacy.

"It's so embarrassing," Adi said softly.

"What's the matter," Rachel said sitting on the floor next to her child, and began to stroke Adi's hair.

"I started my period," Adi mumbled,

"Oh, that's completely normal, when did it start?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"About an hour ago, I was trying to work up the courage to come and get you," Adi said honestly.

Rachel kissed Adi on the head and stood up, she looked around in the cupboard for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for.

"Your sister and I use these, you can use them too; do you have one on, or didn't you know where they were kept?" Rachel asked her daughter handing her a pad,

"I have one on, I just wanted to tell you," Adi told her mother wiping away tears,

"I'm really glad you told me, and if you need anything; have any questions I'm always here even Rena," Rachel told her daughter before helping her up,

"Jamie and I where going to go swimming today," Adi admitted,

"Well you can't today," Rachel told her,

"I know, but it's so embarrassing I mean how do I tell him that I have my period!" Adi said in a scandalous tone,

"He's 15, I'm sure he'll understand." Rachel told her daughter,

"I'm so not telling him! Mum that's embarrassing... can, could you just tell him that I'm in trouble and I can't go out today," Adi asked her mum,

"Okay, but only because if I was your age and this happened to me; I would of wanted my dad's to do the same thing," Rachel smiled,

"Thanks mum," Adi whispered before hugging her mum and slowly walked back into her room,

"My baby girl is growing up," Rachel whispered to herself before leaving the bathroom,

"What did Adi need, is she okay?" Puck asked concerned for his youngest daughter,

"She's fine Noah, she just became a woman today," Rachel said wiping away a tear,

"What?" Puck said confused until it clicked "Oh no, she's my baby girl, she's so not allowed to get that!" Puck sighed,

"Well she's 14 Noah, it was going to happen sooner or later," Rachel reminded her husband.

"Later would have been better," Puck mumbled,

Just then Adi walked down the stairs smiling at her mum and dad,

"Hey," Adi said before making her way out to the backyard to go play football with her brother,

"She looks like Adi, but in 6 months she will not be Adi," Puck said sadly,

"And they call me a drama queen, Noah she will always be your little angel no matter what; even when she is dating," Rachel told him,

"La, la, la I can't hear you," Puck said "She's so not dating until she's 30, she knows the rules," Puck said before making his way out to play football with two of his kids.

"Men," Rachel muttered before joining her family out the back.

**A/N Hope you like...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

The day that Noah Puckerman was not looking forward to, Rena got her very first boyfriend and let's just say Finn's wish had come true; the guy was very similar to what he was like when he was a teenager, well before he fell in love with Rachel.

"This isn't happening; you are not going on a date to the movies, do you know what kids to at the fucking movies, you sure as hell don't watch the fucking movie!" Puck told Rena and Rachel; Rena had come down after Adi and Levi had gone to bed to talk to her parents about possibly going out on a date with this amazing guy Luke; who was also in Glee Club.

"Dad what the hell did you do at the movies?" Rena said kind of grossed out, "Because all we are doing is going to be watching a movie!" Rena said desperately wanting her parents to let her go out with him.

"Yeah Noah what did you do at the movies?" Rachel asked with a grin on her face.

"That's not important I don't want to give her any ideas!" Puck screeched her didn't want his baby girl doing half the stuff he did as a teenager; that included the things he had done with Rachel.

"Actually Noah; I think Luke is a very nice young boy; sure he is a little rough around the edges but he treats Rena with respect and he has never been rude to me," Rachel said; Rena was going to go out on this date whether Noah liked it or not.

"See daddy, he's really great; if you got to know him I'm sure you'd love him!" Rena said with a big smile and pleading eyes that looked to much like her mother's for him to say no to.

"Fine, but you be home by 8:30," Puck said.

"But dad-" Rena began before Rachel gave her daughter a look that told her this was as good as it was going to get.

"Thanks daddy," Rena smiled and kissed Puck on the cheek; she then went over and kissed Rachel on the cheek and hugged her goodnight before walking upstairs to go to her room.

"Noah I know how hard that was for you; I'm so proud," Rachel smiled kissing her husband,

"She's my baby girl Rach, she's to young to be dating," Puck pouted to his wife.

"Noah she's 16, you have delayed her for as long as you could but Luke is a sweet boy, I wouldn't let her go out on a date with a bad boy; she's my baby girl too." Rachel said almost having to remind him that it was hard to see Rena grow up as well.

"M'sorry." Puck said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Rachel said quietly before pausing and then adding,

"Do you remember she took her first step?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face as she remembered the memory.

"Yeah; it was a pretty kick ass day," Puck smiled.

"And her first birthday?" Rachel added.

"One of the happiest days of my life," Puck smiled.

"The day she and Adi wanted to be princesses for the day," Puck said to Rachel; to which she giggled at the memory.

"When Levi through the baseball at you only to hit you in the nuts," Rachel said full on laughing at this point.

"Way to ruin a sweet moment." Puck said with a smirked. "To be honest I'd never been prouder of Levi then i was that day." Puck smirked.

"We have amazing kids don't we Noah," Rachel said after a moments silence.

"Yep; they are total bad asses like their old man; but they have their mum's amazing kindness and heart." Puck smiled to his wife.

"Good save," Rachel said before kissing Puck grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs so they could go to bed.

Xxxxx

"Mum do I look okay?" Rena asked her mum nervously.

"Rena you look beautiful, Luke isn't going to know what hit him," Rachel said after straighting the last piece of her daughter's hair.

"I'm kind of nervous." Rena admitted to her mum.

"It's normal. Just have fun and only kiss him goodnight at the front door; nothing more," Rachel told her daughter, "Don't do anything you're not comfortable with," Rachel reminded Rena.

"I won't, I like him but I'm not going to have sex with him, I can assure you." Rena told her mum honestly.

"Good," Rachel said before kissing her daughter on the temple just then the front bell rung and they heard Puck yell out that he had got it.

"That's if dad doesn't scare him off!" Rena said worriedly.

"If he does you have permission to slash his autographed football by the Packers." Rachel smiled to her daughter.

"Deal," Rena staged whispered to her mum before walking down the stairs to see Puck death staring Luke.

"Well we better get going; we don't want to miss the movie." Rena said making her presence known.

"You look beautiful Rena." Luke smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rena said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Have fun you too," Rachel said as Rena dragged Luke out the front door.

"If she comes back pregnant." Puck muttered underneath his breath.

"Oh please; Rena is a smart girl, she's not us." Rachel simply said before making her way to help Levi with his homework leaving Puck to stare at the clock waiting for it to hit 8:30.

**A/N Hope you liked :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry about the long ass wait, this is the last chapter for this threequel enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

_10 years later_

Today, Noah and Rachel's little girl Rena was getting married. Turns out, Luke and Rena were meant to be, after jumping through a shit load of hoops that Noah made him go through, Luke held his ground and eventually gained Puck's respect. Ten years later and one child, Rena and Luke were finally taking the plunge.

"You look beautiful Rena." Adi smiled at her older sister.

"Thanks Adi, so do you sweetie." Rena smiled looking at her younger sister who was wearing her bridesmaid dress.

"No I don't, being six months pregnant in this bridesmaid dress isn't flattering." Adi laughed placing her hand on her belly.

"Bullshit." Rena said seriously, "You look like mum when she was pregnant, stunning not like me I looked like a bloated hippo." Rena giggled.

"Thanks." Adi laughed, "I'm so happy for you." Adi said seriously.

"I'm happy too." Rena smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"Knock, Knock." 17 year old Levi yelled before opening and closing the door to the brides room. "Wow." Levi said staring at his older sister, "Rena you look stunning." Levi looked exactly like his dad when he was his age, he even brought back the mohawk much to his father's joy.

"Thanks little L." Rena smiled, laughing when Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's a stupid nickname." Levi told her for the thousandths time.

"No it's adorable." Adi added with the Puckerman smirk.

"Ha, Ha." Levi smiled before turning his attentions back to Rena, "Mum and dad are on their way inside; just giving you a heads up, you look beautiful," Levi added before kissing both his sisters cheek before leaving the room for only their parents to walk inside.

"My baby." Rachel cried looking at her first born in her wedding dress and hugging her tightly.

"Mum..." Rena winged, "Your gunna make me cry!"

"I'm sorry but, you're my baby girl and your getting married!" Rachel said hugging her daughter again.

"I love you mummy." Rena whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I love you too my princess." Rachel whispered and moved over to Adi to hug her and placed her hand on her youngest daughter's belly.

"Hows my other baby girl going?" Rachel asked.

"Good, tired though." Adi sighed,

"Is little Jack giving his mummy a hard time?" Rachel asked talking to her daughter's belly.

Like he heard his bubbe' telling him off he kicked,

"Such a Puckerman." Rachel mumbled, Seeing Noah was about to cry, Rachel gripped Adi arms. "We'll give you some room." Rachel told the two before leading Adi out.

"Daddy." Rena mumbled sheepishly, smoothing her wedding gown down.

"Rena bear," Noah whispered staring at his daughter, she looked stunning. "You look so much like your mother." Puck told her.

"Thank you." Rena beamed, her mother was beautiful, to Rena it is the best thing anyone could ever say to her.

"S'true." Puck smiled. Sighing Puck walked over and gripped his daughter's hand. "I can't believe my baby is getting married." Puck said staring into Rena's eyes.

"Daddy, I have a baby." Rena smiled reminding her father of his granddaughter.

"I know, b-but you were still mine, my little girl. Now you are going to be Luke's, he will be the number one man in your life." Puck whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Never." Rena said seriously before hugging her father tightly. "Your my hero daddy; and Luke, he loves you like your his own father; he tells me he models himself after you given the fact that his father isn't around any more." Rena said thinking about her fiancee' dead father.

"Yeah." Puck breathed out heavily, he really did have a soft spot for Luke these days.

"You won't lose me dad."

"I know, god." Puck sighed using the back of his hand to wipe away his tears, "This is hard." Puck chuckled through his tears, "When I look at you, no matter how old you get; I see that beautiful little 3 year old who always wanted to play x-box with her daddy; to learn how to play the guitar, helping her mummy bake cookies. Playing princesses with her sister of mum's and baby's with her little brother. Drawing pictures in the lounge room of her day, her first word, step and breath. The day you were born... was fucking magical." Puck whispered tears running down his face.

"Daddy." Rena sobbed, hugging Noah tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Puck whispered hugging his daughter back tightly but not enough to hurt her.

Hearing a knock on the door, Puck and Rena smiled when they saw it was Rachel and Rena's daughter Grace.

"Hey baby girl, are you hanging out with bubbe." Rena smiled 2 year old daughter.

"Yep! I love bubbe!" Grace smiled kissing her nan before Rachel put her down and she ran to her mummy.

"Mummy you look pwretty." Grace smiled shyly.

"Thank you baby girl; you look adorable!" Rena cooed smiling at her child who inherited her blonde hair from her father, but everything else from Rena and Rachel.

"Daddy asked me to give you this." Grace smiled giving her mother a kiss on the cheek,

Laughing, Rena kissed Grace back.

"Well this is for you." Rena smiled after she had kissed her daughter.

"It's time." Rachel smiled looking at the clock and lifting her arms out for Grace to hop back in them which she did was zero hesitation.

"Time to become Mrs Jackson." Rena smiled to her parents looking at herself in the mirror quickly before back at her parents. "But I will always be a Puckerman." Rena smirked the classic Puckerman smirk.

Laughing, Rachel kissed her daughter once more before taking a granddaughter out of the room after kissing Noah goodbye, leaving Puck and Rena alone once more.

"Are you ready?" Puck asked his daughter.

"Yes dad." Rena smiled brightly.

Offering out his arm, Rena wrapped hers around it and Puck opened the door,

"I love you Rena Quinn Ruth Puckerman." Puck said looking at his daughter.

"I love you too daddy." Rena smiled kissing Noah on the cheek just as the music played for Rena to walk down the isle and towards her future.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
